HARDCORE FLUFF
by XxPyro SomniacxX
Summary: Keith and Ellis decide to have some fun in the snow, and it escalates rather quickly. Man/man smut/fluff in the beginning XD In Roleplay form.


Alright

Lemme explain this one

It was supposed to be a fluff

...But it kinda got out of hand and turned into smut in the snow XD  
So if mindless hot sex in the snow between two men doesn't bother you, enjoy~

It's in RP(roleplay) form, I'm Ellis, my friend was Keith

* * *

Keith: *pulls his jacket tighter around him* shit it's cold out here man! I fuckin' HATE th' snow! *grumbles*

Ellis: awe c'mon Keith! I-it aint tha' b-bad! *smiles and rubs his hands together*

Keith: *snorts and blows into his hands* yer a bad liar, El. *grins and nudges him lightly*

Ellis: *laughs* shaddup yew

Least m'tryin' ta cheer ya up, big grump *nudges back*

Keith: *laughs and stops walking, picks up some snow and grins deviously*

Hey, El!

*smacks Ellis with the snow ball*

Ellis: GAH- *stumbles back, wipes snow off face* pfff yew sumbitch!

*bends down and makes a snowball, throwing it at Keith* Take that!

Keith: *sputters and wipes the snow off of his face* s-shit that's cold!

Ellis: *laughs* yew started it! *leans down to make another one*

Keith: *holds hands up and laughs* alright El, ah surrender! *shivers and laughs* too cold fer me..

Ellis: haha awe chicken *stands back up and rubs the wet snow off his hands* c'mere, ahm warm *gestures for Keith to come closer and grins*

Keith: *laughs and walks towards Ellis, hugging him tightly*

Aww. Yer like a lil' teddy bear! *squeezes him tightly, slightly raising him off the ground*

Ellis: *groans* m'not little~

*chuckles and hugs back* Better?

Keith: *laughs and swings him around in a circle* Yer smaller than me an' Dave! *sets him on the ground, grinning*

Ellis: *laughs* ah may be smaller, *smirks* but at least th'women love me more~

Keith: *Laughs and ruffles hair* no one can resist yer boyish charm, El!

Ellis: *scoffs* ahm damn sexy~ *flexes but forgot it was cold and shivers* s-shit

*wraps arms around himself*

Keith: *laughs an pulls Ellis against his chest* and now yer cold. * grins*

Ellis: *looks up at Keith and blushes but hides it by chuckling* can we git somewhere warm now?

Keith: *Ellis's blush goes un-noticed as Keith slings am arm around Ellis's shoulder* hell yeah we can! Ah hate th'cold man! *grins*

Ellis: *smiles and moves in closer, looking at Keith innocently* an' some hot chocolate..?

Keith: *grins happily and begins walking towards the house* hot chocolate with some o'them marshmallows! An' whip cream!

Ellis: awe hell yeah! *grabs Keith's hand and pulls him toward the house faster*

Keith: *holds onto his beanie with one hand and laughs* slow down El! The Cocoa will still be there!

Ellis: dun worry bout- *slips on ice and falls* Shit- *grip on Keith's hand tightens bringing him down with him.*

Keith: W-! *slips on his ass and falls on top of Ellis*

Hnnn *runs head* cluts.

Ellis: *groaned but chuckles weakly* sorry hehh *blushes and grins stupidly*

lemme juss.. *tries to sit up, accidentally brushes Keith's crotch with his knee*

Keith: *stiffens and face flushes* h-hhaaaa... Haha- watch out there El!

Ellis: wha? *looks where his knee ended up, blushes hard* oh shit sorry! *tries to move again but ends up making it worse*

Keith: *groans softly and nuzzles his head into Ellis's neck* f-fuuuuuu-ahh..

*chuckles slightly* yew coulda just said yew wanted t'..."cuddle", El.

Ellis: n-naw it's not like tha'! *flushes when he feels Keith against his neck* I-I slipped!

Keith: *chuckles lightly and lets his breath ghost over him* 'course yew did, El.

Ellis: *holds in a moan* c'mon man It's cold down here~ *whines a little*

Keith: *groans lightly and pushes Ellis softly down into the snow*

Ah think ah can warm yew up, El..

Ellis: K-Keith? *chuckles nervously* whatchu doin' there buddy?

Keith: *looks down at Ellis, eyes clouded slightly*

M'gunna warm us up, buddy. *slides his fingertips under Ellis's jacket and trails them lightly over his stomach*

Ellis: *jumps from the touch* J-Jesus thas cold! *squirms*

Keith: *chuckles and presses himself against Ellis*

It'll warm up.

Ellis: *lets a little moan out and squirms* well hurry up, ahm cold!

Keith: *chuckles and pulls his jacket off his shoulders* ah'm workin' on it El, just yew relax and sit back.

*Slides his hands up Ellis's waist, pulling the younger man on his lap. Keith grins and shivers my slightly from the cold, but continues to peel away his own jacket and shirt*

Ellis: *moans from the touch and wraps his arms around Keith's neck*

c-crazy sumbitch hahhaah

Keith: *grins and begins to pull Off Ellis's shirt* yew up for some fun in the snow, El? *grins mischievously and leans down to kiss up Ellis's chest*

Ellis: *chuckles and leans into the kisses* yer makin' the cocoa afterwards then~ *starts grinding into the other roughly*

Keith: *growls and presses his hips down against the other* Ah'll make yew a sandwich for all I care! *threads his fingered through Ellis's hair, causing his bat to fall off and forgotten on the snow next to them. Keith pulls Ellis Into a heated kiss*

Ellis: *groans into the kiss, pulling Keith's beanie off and starts pulling at his hair, still grinding down hard*

Keith: *laughs against Ellis's lips and skims his hands down, quickly undoing his pants*

Mmm.. E-El take these off. Can't warm yew up with 'em on.

Ellis: *chuckles and grins stupidly* talk about blue balls haha! *starts to unzip pants

slowly*

Keith: It'll be exciting! *grins and pulls Ellis's pants down to his knees. Keith smirks and runs his palm over Ellis's boxers* yew already seem to be gettin' into it.

Ellis: bucks into the touch* mmhh shaddup~

s'not mah fault *runs hands over Keith's bare chest*

Keith: *grins and nips softly at Ellis's hips* you're getting pretty warm now. *smirks* can you imagine someone walkin' in on us? *leans over to mouth at the material of his boxers*

Ellis: *gasps from the warmness on his crotch* mmhhhaahah. . . don' jinx it darlin' *flushes and grins down at Keith, pulling at his hair*

Keith: *lifts his head slightly to lock his eyes with Ellis's, and grins*

I'unno El. Ah think it'd be kinda hot t'get caught. Maybe they'd join us. *smirks and hooks his thumbs into Ellis's boxers, tugging lightly*

Ellis: *chuckles and moves to give Keith more access* d'pends on who it is, Imagine o'l man Nick? *smirks*

Keith: * smirks* don't lie- me an' Dave know yew got the hots fer the con man. *pulls off Ellis's boxers to his knees, and gently runs his hands down Ellis's thighs*

Fuck it's cold as hell. Why'd I wanna do this again? *grins and bites his thigh*

Ellis: *moans and bucks* h-how do yew think.. Ah feel..? *shivers a bit from the snow underneath*

Keith: *smirks deviously at Ellis and runs his fingers languidly over Ellis's chest and legs* ah well, hell of a lot better than me! *leans down, gently pressing a kiss to Ellis's member*

Ellis: a-an' ah don' like Nick tha' much-

a-ahhh~

*closes eyes and throws head back slowly, bucking into the kiss*

Keith: *chuckles and runs his tongue over the head*

Mmm~?

Ellis: *moans and claws at the snow* o-oh god Keith~ *bites his lip and stares down* d-don't stop...

Keith: *groans loudly and slides his hands down Ellis's thighs, spreading his legs wider* mmmm~

Ellis: *moans and arches back* goddamn Keith... *lets go of snow and grasps Keith's head*

Keith: *groans and pulls away from Ellis. Pulling his belt from his loops, he pulls Ellis's wrists over his head and binds them down with his belt*

Fuck El- d'yew got any idea how you look right now? *licks his lips and runs his hand down his own chest, fingers slipping down to undo his zipper*

Yer all red and flustered, skin shinnin' everywhere. Holy shit..

Ellis: *flushes madly* K-Keith *wriggles around against restraints* s-shit juss do it~ *spreads legs open more*

Keith: *groans loudly and quickly pulls his pants and boxers down in one go.*

S- Ellis suck on these alright? *presses three fingers to his lips* Ah ain't wantin' to but you- SHIT it's cold and ah need yew now.

Ellis: *looks at fingers before letting his tongue snake out, slowly taking each finger in and sucking them, eyes dark and watching Keith's reaction*

Keith: *eyes darken and he growls, thrusting his hips out slightly in need*

Hoooooo SHIT.

Ellis: *closes eyes and moans against fingers, sucking on them harshly*

Keith: Fuck this- *pulls fingers from Ellis and grabs his hips, turning him onto his stomach*

Spread your legs El- *slides his fingers across his backside and over his entrance*

Ellis: *shudders from the touch* haaahhh~ *slowly spreads his shaking legs*

Keith: *presses a finger slowly inside the younger male, shaking slightly. Keith leans over to press his chest against the others back*

Y-yew doin' alright there?

Ellis: *pants softly, eyes close* y-yeah hahaaah, Feels good~ *presses against Keith, making his finger go in deeper* Unhh shit darlin~

Keith: *smirks and crooks his fingers at a different angle, sliding a second one to join the other*

How 'bout now?

Ellis: *gasps, head shoots up* f-fuck- *chuckles softly and grins* t-that all yew got..? *roughly fists the snow*

Keith: is that a challenge? *presses his fingers roughly into him, twisting and scissoring.

Ellis: Gh- *bites lip, shudders violently* f-fuhh... *twists head around to meet eye to eye with Keith, need and want in his eyes*

Keith: *chuckles and slowly slides his fingers out. Looks into Ellis's eyes and laughs*

Needy sonuvabitch ain't yew? *picks up some snow, hesitates, then rubs it on his member*

F-FUCKIN' SHIT THA'S COLD. *shivers and bites his lip*

*gently grabs onto Ellis's hips and presses forward gently.*

Ellis: Sh-shaddup- *gasps and jumps from the coldness against his entrance* H-Holy shit..! *claws at the snow, fingers red from the cold*

Keith: *shudders* needed SOME sort of lube. Maybe wasn't the best idea.

*grins and presses forward, breaching him*

Ellis: *bites his lip but giggles* yeah... cause it ain't gonna be that big no more hahaah

Keith: *growls and slams completely in*

Yew were sayin', darlin'?

Ellis: AH- *pants and claws at the ground even more, grabbing a hold of loose grass* haahhh~ f-fuck yew man...

Keith: *chuckles and stills Ellis* relax. I'll give yew a sec to get used t' it.

Ellis: *groans and throws a bit of snow at Keith* better.. *cheeks start to redden as he slowly moves around* mmhhh~

Keith: *groans lightly and stills the younger man* ah see yer used to it.

*pulls out slightly before ramming back in, nails digging into the other's hips*

Ellis: *moans out pleasurably* hahhh~ Keith~

*starts to buck back against the other*

Keith: *Groans loudly and and begins to set an 'in/out' pace, fingers clutching onto the younger man's hip's tightly.* Haaaaaaaaaaa-

Ellis: *moans out louder, bucks against Keith, face burring into the snow* o-ohh goodd~ hahh fuck darlin'- *bites lip*

Keith: *leans over the panting boy and presses a kiss against his shoulder*

Haaaa-hnnnnngg shit E-El-!

*grabs his thighs and flips Ellis onto his back, pulling the other boys legs over his shoulders as he sets an unrelenting pace*

Ellis: *Pants quicker, face fully flushed and body red from the snow* haahhh~ f-fuck Keith a-ahm- *shuts eyes tightly and throws head back, moans out and cums all over his and Keith's chest*

Keith: *groans loudly and buries his face against Ellis's shoulder, his breath hitching as he stiffens and reaches his own climax.*

Haaa...*pants and collapses against Ellis's chest.*

Ellis: *breathing starts to calm* Tha' was... amazin' *pets Keith's head and grins*

Keith: *grumbles something under his breath and nuzzles closer*

Ah ain't gunna move.

Ellis: *frowns* awe c'mon man! It's cold!

Keith: *snorts and sits up*

Alrigh' fine. *unbuckles his belt from Ellis's wrists and stands up* Get up!

*holds out his hand to help the other up*

Ellis: *grabs his hand and carefully gets up, wincing a bit* d-damn tha' hurts... *groans*

Keith: *chuckles and bends over to fasten his own pants up*

... It hurts?

Ellis: *chuckles and slowly pulls his boxers and pants up* a bit hahahh *smiles at Keith*

Keith: *grins and pushes his and Ellis's shirts and jackets into his hands* can you hold these fer me?

*crouches down and picks Ellis up bridal style, and gently kisses his temple* ah'll carry yew th' rest of the way darlin'.

Ellis: wh- *laughs* yer too kind *rests their clothes on his stomach and wraps his arms around Keith's neck, nuzzling his chest*

Keith: heh, Only t' yew, El. *grins and tightens his hold on Ellis, setting off and out of the snow*

END


End file.
